I Grew Up
by TheYumeTsumetai
Summary: I had often dreamed about adventures I could have with so many people. I could be a princess in my own island kingdom. I could look for nargles with Luna. I could solve crimes with Sherlock. But could I really? Minor crossovers with Harry Potter and Sherlock.


This is different from the stories I usually write. For one thing, it is in the point of view of an original character. This original character is quite obviously not me, nor is she based off of me. Well, she is a little bit but not completely. It isn't fully Doctor Who but it was mainly that in my mind so that's the only category I put it in. Please don't hate it right away. Read it at least, then hate it. Now let's get this story started.

* * *

When I was younger, I had often dreamed of being a princess in a faraway land. I'd have a castle and a horse. I'd wear pretty dresses and a tiara every day. Everyone would love me and I'd love them too, because that's what princesses do. But when I turned 7, I realized that no one would ever bring me to an island and crown me as the princess, so I gave up on that dream.

I moved to a brand new place afterwards. It was much better from where I previously lived. It was cleaner and safer and I was happy. My old school never gave me the chance to become a good student but this new one did. I fell in love with reading and writing. I had always had an overactive imagination and it was being put into good use. Soon, I found Harry Potter. I loved it so much. I read every single book and imagined myself having adventures with Harry, Hermione and Ron. I would be in Ravenclaw and be best friends with Luna Lovegood and together, we'd look for nargles and wrackspurts (Why? I don't know). I would have a lovely owl named Scarlett and I would be a healer for St. Mungo's. But when I turned 11, I never received a letter from Hogwarts, so I gave up on that dream.

I fell deeper in this hole of fantasy and found Sherlock. It was great! Imagine running all over London with a consulting detective- only one in the world- and his faithful blogger. Together, we'd solve crime after crime and save countless people. I'd be there to console John when Sherlock jumps off the building and then later, I would help him beat Sherlock senseless for scaring us like that. However, I realized I would never get to Baker Street, so I gave up on that dream.

When Sherlock disappointed me, I pushed myself into Doctor Who. What a fantastic show! I loved all the adventures the Doctor had with his many companions in the TARDIS. I cried so much when Rose had left and ever more when the Tenth Doctor regenerated. I saw myself joining the Doctor as a companion, like Capt. Jack Harkness did, and having the same adventures. I dreamt about it every day but it didn't happen.

Years and years passed. I grew older, wiser, more mature. I finished school with great grades and I got a job I was proud of. But something was missing. I had lost the thing that brought me joy when I was younger. I lost my imagination and the realization of it nearly killed me. It took me a long time but I was able to get it back many years later.

I met the man I would fall in love with when I was 24. He worked at a bookshop I often frequented. We would chat about books we enjoyed and I would leave just to return the next day. Every single day for months, I would go to the shop without fail. Rain, sleet, hail and snow, I was there. We'd get into deeper conversations about the mysteries of life before falling back into shallower things like who we hoped would get kicked out of Master Chef was. I knew I was in love; I had hoped he was too. But one day, I went to the shop and he wasn't there. Manager told me he had quit and moved away. He didn't give an address so chances are I'd never find him again. I never did.

Decades later and I'm old and gray. I married a man who I loved and had 3 beautiful children. I had a few of the happiest years of my life but it all ended too quickly. My children grew up and my husband and I grew apart. We still loved each other but it wasn't the same. We stayed together until he was 84. He died and I cried once more.

Thinking back, I had so many regrets. I regret not trying harder in school. I regret not pursuing my dream of becoming a writer. I regret never telling him I had loved him more than life itself. Most of all, I regret losing myself. Now, I'm old and dying. I only have a while to live and I'm ready. There's nothing left to wait for.

Suddenly, I heard the unmistakable song of the TARDIS. It was a seductive melody and I felt a surge of adrenaline run through my veins. I was probably hearing things but it sounded close. Maybe it was the television or the computer that someone left on. But I was alone in my home and I hadn't turned on a laptop or a TV. Another rush of adrenaline went through me when I realized someone else was here. I closed my eyes and hoped that whoever it was had enough heart to leave a pitiful old woman alone or at least make it quick and painless.

Seconds passed- or was it minutes- and I heard the door creak open. My breath hitched as I heard urgent whispers and footsteps. I figured I had about ten seconds left so I counted down.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

"Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open. There, right in front of me, was the man who never came.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked once more. His eyes were filled with curiosity and life. He was smiling gently as I nodded.

"I'm fine," my eyes widened. No longer was my voice croaky and aged; it was young and soothing. I ran my hands through my long hair and was shocked to see that the gray color had darkened to its original black. "I think I'm fine, at least."

My hands were no longer wrinkled and spotted. They were smooth and young. Everything about me felt young. I grabbed the mirror I kept on my table. I didn't just feel young; I was young. I was back to the 24-year old woman who found her imagination once more. "What are you doing here, Doctor?"

He chuckled. It was a nice sound. I hadn't heard laughter in a while. "Well, I'm here to bring you home, obviously." I looked at him confused. Home? I was home, wasn't I? "Here, come on. I parked the TARDIS outside." He held out his hand.

I slowly got up from under the covers. My clothes had changed too. I was once again wearing a t-shirt and jeans instead of my nightgown. I even had a pair of sneakers on. I grabbed his hand and with amusement shining in his eyes, he said to me, "Run."

Together, we ran outside and straight to the TARDIS. It was marvelous. The Chameleon Circuit remained stuck and the police box remained. I stroked the blue wood and whispered to it, "Hello, beautiful. I've been waiting for you." It seemed to hum in response. I looked at the Doctor and he had a smile on his face. I smiled back.

He opened the door and I was able to marvel at the beauty of the TARDIS as I had when I was younger. It was everything I had ever dreamed of and more. I was so busy examining every inch of it that I hadn't noticed we had been transported to somewhere else. The Doctor opened the door and shoved me out. He told me to go for it.

I didn't understand what he had meant until I saw the building in front of me. It was the bookshop and in it, the man I fell in love with. He was packing up his things in a box with a small frown on his face. I turned back and saw the Doctor watching me expectantly. I nodded and ran into the shop.

I told the man I loved him and I kissed him deeply. I left right after because I knew that, while I was still in love with him, it was no longer my place to love him. I ran back into the TARDIS, feeling sad but satisfied.

The Doctor fiddled around with the machine's engine and we soon arrived in a different place. It looked so familiar but I couldn't place it until a tall man in a scarf and a shorter man in a jumper arrived in a taxi. My eyes widened in shock. It was Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. I got approval from the Doctor to go up to them.

Meeting Sherlock was nothing like I thought it would be. I had imagined him to be a misunderstood genius who was just hiding behind his cold nature but he wasn't. He was a cold genius but that was it. He quickly deduced my basic life story. How many times I gave up on a dream, how many times I made a mistake, how many times I did something I regret. It stung deeply and John tried to apologize for him but I didn't want it.

Instead, I stared into Sherlock Holmes's eyes and said, "Thank you, Mr. Holmes" and walked away. I went back to the TARDIS where the Doctor looked at me with sad eyes and a sad smile. I nodded my head, assuring him that I was fine. Meeting Sherlock was nothing like I had dreamed but it made me face reality. Some people will not change to please you and that's fine. Sherlock will never accept me because I cannot accept who he truly is and that's fine.

The TARDIS stopped and I left it once more. This time, I was in a large field. I looked up and saw specks flying. Were they birds? No… They were people! They were wizards and witches playing Quidditch! I jumped up in excitement. I could finally have adventures with Harry and his friends!

Someone flying saw me and dove down next to me. It wasn't someone I recognized so I supposed he was just one of the students in the background. He spoke to me with such enthusiasm when I asked him about flying. I could tell he adored it. He told me to grab a broom and join them.

But when I looked at them, I realized I couldn't get up there. I don't have a broom and I wouldn't be able to fly one. He looked at me puzzled and told me that it didn't matter if I was good. I answered back that I really couldn't fly. He seemed to understand this and suddenly looked very awkward. I understood it completely. I told him to go fly and while he seemed conflicted about leaving me, he still did.

I reluctantly went back to the TARDIS where the Doctor was, as always, waiting for me. But I didn't go in. I just sat down in front of it. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You need it" was the answer I received.

I sighed and stared out at the scene. I could still see the Quidditch pitch and farther back, I could see Hogwarts in all its beauty. It stood there so refined, so magical and so untouchable. I could watch it all I want but I would never be able to attend. I was pitying myself once more when I realized how stupid I was being. I was a regular muggle (I thought this with a bit of pain) and I managed to see Hogwarts. I actually stood in the Quidditch field! I did something millions of people couldn't.

I stood up and went back into the TARDIS, feeling a bit better. Going to Hogwarts was nothing like I thought it would be but it made me face reality. I can't always change to please others, or even myself, and that's fine. I would never be able to fly with that boy because he is something I cannot be and that's fine.

I realized that I felt different once more. When I was with the Quidditch player, I felt like a teenager and he treated me like a student. So was I getting younger? The question was quickly answered when I felt myself shrink. My body changed into one of a child. My shirt and jeans were replaced by a pretty pink dress. My hair was no longer long and I felt like my seven year old self. The Tardis stopped for, what I hadn't realized, was the last time.

The Doctor opened the door and this time, he walked out with me, holding my hand in his. I stared at the new place in childlike wonder. It was a beautiful island. The shore contained sand that shined like gold and crashing blue waves as bright as the sky. In the distance, I could see a large castle, not unlike Hogwarts. I sat down and began playing with the sand.

Hours passed and I began to feel extremely tired. I could barely keep my eyes open and I was lying down, nearly unconscious. The Doctor sat next to me as we watched the sun set. He placed something on my head, a tiara. Before sleep took me away, I heard him whisper, "Goodnight, princess. Have a happy eternity." I fell asleep with a smile on my face and my hand in his.

* * *

And that concludes the story. I hope you enjoyed the story. It was a bit sad for me to write this but I like it. I don't know why I picture the Eleventh Doctor when I wrote this but... I did.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor nor will I ever. I make no money from writing these stories. I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs, like the one featured here. Peace out! ^^**


End file.
